


Mały problem z czasem

by Klawa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klawa/pseuds/Klawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To była totalnie wina Seamusa."</p><p>Złożone z drabbli i miniatur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wina niczyja

To była totalnie wina Seamusa.

Naprawdę. Gdyby Seamus nie wpuścił słońca do dormitorium i nie obudził ich tego poranka, nic by się nie wydarzyło. I może trochę wina Deana, bo w końcu to on pierwszy rzucił poduszką. Nawet odrobinę wina Rona, bo mógł nie dołączać do bitwy między pozostałą dwójką i _nic by się nie stało._  
Rzecz w tym – Harry naprawdę nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Kompletnie nic. Harry spał.  
I wtedy obudził go głośny wybuch, bo najwyraźniej nastoletni chłopcy nie potrafili się bawić bez niszczenia otoczenia. Którym były notatki Hermiony.  
  


Winę można by przypisać i Hermionie, która groźbą i jeszcze raz groźbą zaciągnęła ich do pomocy w bibliotece. Łącznie z Harrym, który był absolutnie _niewinny_. I z tego też powodu dąsał... włóczył się bez celu po najciemniejszych kątach biblioteki i w ten sposób znalazł dziwną książkę z niezrozumiałym napisem na okładce. Gdyby Hermiona patrzyła wtedy w jego stronę, prawdopodobnie kazałaby mu ją odłożyć, mówiąc coś o tym jakie to niebezpieczne i całe to blablabla... ale była zbyt zapatrzona w podręcznik do Numerologii, więc oczywiście Harry ją otworzył. I wtedy było trach, białe światło i nagle znajdowali się w środku jakiegoś lasu.

… no dobra, to była totalnie wina Harry'ego.


	2. Sztuka przetrwania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rzuciła okiem [Aldemonium](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldemonium/profile)

W swoim nie tak długim życiu, Harry wiele razy dziękował siłom wyższym za Hermionę.  
Równie wiele razy je za nią przeklinał – na przykład gdy zbliżały się egzaminy – ale nie w tym rzecz. Mianowicie – gdyby Harry i Ron wylądowali w środku nieznanego im lasu, _sami_ (bo nikt nie liczy Seamusa jako realnej pomocy), niewątpliwie umarliby w ten czy inny sposób. Z głodu, choćby. Albo otruci apetycznie wyglądającymi _„nie jedz tego, Ron!”_ jagódkami. Albo... Jest wiele sposobów w jakie mogliby zginąć. Na szczęście wylądowali w środku nieznanego im lasu _z Hermioną._  
– Harry Jamesie Potterze, coś ty znowu narobił?!  
Z drugiej strony miało to i swoje wady.

  
– Dobra, ustalmy coś sobie – powiedziała Hermiona i nawet Seamus się wzdrygnął, mimo że nie patrzyła w jego stronę. – Znalazłeś wysoce podejrzaną księgę, z wygrawerowanym na niej napisem, w języku, którego nie rozpoznawałeś. Tak?  
Harry przytaknął niemrawo.  
– I kiedy zobaczyłeś ową _wysoce podejrzaną_ księgę... uznałeś, że najlepiej będzie przyjrzeć się bliżej i tak po prostu ją otworzyłeś.  
Harry znów przytaknął. Patrząc na to z tej strony, brzmiało to dosyć idiotycznie.  
– Magia, Harry! Nie przyszło ci do głowy, że książka może być zaczarowana?!  
– Nie – przyznał chłopak, nieco skruszony.  
  


– Więc... Tak jakby nieco zgłodniałem – beztrosko stwierdził Seamus. Hermiona westchnęła cierpiętniczo, unosząc koszyk wypełniony grzybami.  
– To jedyne co mamy. Chyba, że któryś z was ma ochotę polować na ptaki – odpowiedziała, tonem mrożącym krew w żyłach.  
– Harry mógłby... – Spanikowany Ron powalił Seamusa na ziemię, nim ten mógł dokończyć swoją wypowiedź. Hermiona chciała uwalniać _domowe skrzaty_ , kto wie jak zareagowałaby na mordercze zapędy Irlandczyka.  
– Upieczmy grzyby – powiedział Harry, odwracając uwagę dziewczyny od szepczących coś gorączkowo kolegów. Hermiona rzuciła im podejrzliwe spojrzenie, ale bez słowa zabrała się za przygotowanie ogniska.  
  


– Myślicie, że długo będziemy musieli tak iść?  
– Mogłabym odpowiedzieć na to pytanie, gdybym miała najmniejsze pojęcie gdzie jesteśmy!  
– Merlinie, wyluzuj Hermiono, tylko pytałem.  
– Porozmawiaj z żukiem na twoim ramieniu. Założę się, że macie podobny poziom inteligencji!  
– Czy ona zawsze jest taka nerwowa? – zapytał Seamus, na co Hermiona warknęła coś niezrozumiałego i przyspieszyła kroku. Ron wzruszył ramionami, przełykając ostatni kęs mocno spieczonego grzyba.  
– Czasami wybucha bez powodu, więc trzeba uważać na słowa. Dziewczyny – dodał porozumiewawczo.  
Harry zaczynał się obawiać, że ktoś zginie w trakcie tej wędrówki.  
  


– Robi się ciemno i chłodno, powinniśmy rozbić obóz – oznajmiła Hermiona. Szli w obranym przez nią kierunku od co najmniej trzech godzin, wciąż nie napotkawszy śladu życia. – Jutro możemy szukać dalej i może uda nam się trafić na jakąś cywilizację.  
– Może – wymamrotał markotnie Ron. Od marnego posiłku z grzybków minęło zdecydowanie zbyt wiele czasu. Hermiona nie zwracając na niego uwagi, odgarnęła najbliższe krzaki, za którymi kryła się niewielka polanka.  
– To powinno wystarczyć.  
– Chyba nie będziemy spać na ziemi? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Seamus, a Ron mruknął coś markotnie, marszcząc brwi. Hermiona zignorowała ich, kierując się w stronę sporego kamienia, leżącego na samym środku polanki.  
– _Tergeo_ – wymamrotała, wymachując nad nim różdżką. Kamień zalśnił czystością. – Harry, nazbieraj liści, mogę być w stanie transmutować je w koce – dodała, rzucając zaklęcie poduszkujące na swoje prowizoryczne posłanie. Niedługo później stało przed nią całkiem wygodne prawie-łóżko zaścielone nieco trawiastą pościelą, a niedaleko paliło się ognisko. Hermiona spojrzała na trzech chłopców, stojących bezradnie na skraju polany.  
– Harry, możesz ze mną spać – oznajmiła.  
– A my?! – zaprotestował Ron, popierany gwałtownym potakiwaniem Seamusa. Dziewczyna wzruszyła ramionami.  
– Możecie spać na ziemi – powiedziała z satysfakcją, rzucając im dwa pachnące trawą koce i nieco nieforemne, zielone poduszki. – Harry nie denerwował mnie przez pół dnia.  
  
Tak. Hermiona zdecydowanie była podstawą do przetrwania, kiedy wylądowało się w samym środku nieznanego lasu. Jeśli tylko nie działało jej się na nerwy.

 


	3. Odkrycie

– Mam złą wiadomość – powiedział nagle Seamus, czym zarobił trzy zaniepokojone spojrzenia. Po dwóch dniach spędzonych z nim w lesie, pozostali Gryfoni podchodzili z ostrożnością do wszystkiego co wychodziło z jego ust.  
– Tak? – ponagliła Hermiona.  
– Albo trafiliśmy na jakiś dziwny, cosplayowy zjazd albo mamy poważny problem – odpowiedział chłopak, odgarniając krzak zza którego przed chwilą się wynurzył i wskazując coś palcem.  
Po pierwsze – znajdowali się na jakimś wzniesieniu.  
Po drugie – pod wzniesieniem znajdowała się ścieżka, co mogłoby być fantastyczną nowiną.  
Gdyby nie po trzecie – po ścieżce maszerowali _rycerze_. W zbrojach i z absolutnie nie atrapowymi mieczami.  
– A niech mnie... – podsumował sytuację Ron.


	4. Kim jesteś?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Napisane na akcję "W Krainie Czarów" na Gospodzie pod Złamanym Piórem, bo Tina mi kazała pisać, a akurat ten tekst mi chodził po głowie xD

Hermiona siedziała na sporych rozmiarów kamieniu, wpatrując się ponuro w fosę otaczającą wysoki mur i przysięgając sobie w duchu, że zamorduje Seamusa, gdy tylko go zobaczy. To jest jak już uratuje mu życie, bo w tym momencie znajdował się za tym przeklętym murem, posądzony o czary, obrazę majestatu, czy co tam jeszcze.  
  
A mogła go zostawić w lesie.  
  
Przywiązanego do drzewa najlepiej.

 

♦

 

Zaczęło się niewinnie. Cała czwórka wybrała się na poszukiwanie najbliższej wioski bądź miasta - w końcu siedzenie w lesie w nieskończoność, nie przybliżało ich do powrotu do domu, a dieta złożona z samych grzybów i jagód, na dłuższą metę była drogą do piekła problemów żołądkowych. I innych.  
  
Miasto znaleźli dosyć szybko i z pomocą kilku zaklęć łatwo wtopili się w tłum.  
  
Do czasu.  
  
Zabieranie wygadanego Irlandczyka w miejsce pełne mugoli z przeszłości nie było jej najlepszą decyzją. W swojej obronie mogła jedynie powiedzieć, że nawet po Seamusie nie spodziewałaby się wypaplania wszystkim wokoło, że szukają jakiegoś czarownika, gdy tylko znaleźli się wśród ludzi.  
  
Reakcja tychże byłaby przekomiczna, gdyby nie fakt, że po zbieleniu jakby ducha zobaczyła i upuszczeniu niesionego obrazu prosto pod koła mijającego ich powozu, urocza, uśmiechnięta staruszka zaczęła się wydzierać wniebogłosy.  
  
Straż w przeszłości działała wyjątkowo sprawnie, ledwie sekundy później dwóch dryblasów krępowało Seamusa – mamroczącego coś o mugolskiej policji i samochodach – grubym sznurem, ku uciesze przechodniów i głośno wyrażanemu oburzeniu chłopców. Nikt nie mógłby im zarzucić, że brak im gryfońskiej zapalczywości – szkoda tylko, że dzięki niej jeden związany Gryfon szybko przemienił się w trzech.  
  
Hermiona udawała, że nie ma z nimi nic wspólnego. Ktoś musiał zachować zdrowy rozsądek. Jednak siedząc przed zamkiem, mocno żałowała, że musiała to być akurat ona.  
  
Szary ptak przycupnął na czubku jej głowy, gruchając zgodnie.  
  
– Za co.

 

♦

 

Zaskakująco łatwo było dostać się do zamku w przebraniu pokojówki – z marszu dostała nawet kosz wypełniony praniem; rąk do pracy nigdy za wiele. Hermiona trochę współczuła królowi – ktokolwiek nim był – unikanie zamachu na życie w takich warunkach musiało być dosyć skomplikowane.  
  
Między praniem, myciem naczyń i nawet sprzątnięciem komnat jakiegoś dziecka, pełnych porozrzucanych wokoło zabawek, Hermiona zdołała rozejrzeć się po zamku i ustalić gdzie zamknięci powinni być jej durni jak gumochłony towarzysze. Gdy tylko wszyscy zapadli w sen, narzuciła na siebie ciemną pelerynę i wspomagana kilkoma zaklęciami konfundującymi przemknęła między strażnikami do niezbyt przyjemnych lochów. Minęła kilka korytarzy wypełnionych przygnębiająco ponurymi celami i ich równie ponurymi rezydentami, w żadnej jednak nie znalazła aresztowanych Gryfonów – zupełnie jakby zapadli się pod ziemię.  
  
W końcu dotarła w ślepy zaułek, wciąż nie natknąwszy się na najmniejszy ślad po chłopcach. Rozglądając się bezradnie dokoła zawróciła w kierunku wyjścia.  
  
– Co tu robisz? – rozległo się nagle z końca korytarza i Hermiona zamarła, w głowie mając jedynie dwie myśli. Pierwsza: najwyraźniej pominęła _jakąś_ część lochów, z których właśnie wyłonił się wysoki, patykowaty mężczyzna z odstającymi uszami, patrząc na nią z podejrzliwością. Druga: jest bardzo, bardzo źle. – Kim _jesteś?_  
  
– Ja... – zająknęła się Hermiona. – O to samo mogłabym spytać!  
  
Mężczyzna zamrugał ze zdziwieniem na nagłą stanowczość w jej głosie; tymczasem zza jego pleców wychynęła znajoma ruda czupryna.  
  
– Hermiona?! – wykrzyknął radośnie Ron, rzucając się w jej kierunku.  
  
– Ciszej! – syknęła jednocześnie pozostała dwójka.  
  
– Nie uwierzysz! – wołał dalej Ron, nic sobie nie robiąc z ich sytuacji. – To Merlin!  
  
Hermiona zwróciłaby mu uwagę, jednak zbyt zajęta była wybałuszaniem oczu na wciąż przyglądającego się im mężczyznę.  
  
– Co proszę...? – wymamrotała słabo, nim po raz pierwszy w swoim nastoletnim życiu opadła zupełnie z sił bez ingerencji ze stron trzecich. To jest, zwyczajnie, po ludzku zemdlała.  
  
– Na gacie Merlina! – skomentował Ron.

 


End file.
